The present invention relates to an improved door handle. The improved door handle is specifically applicable in the aviation industry for use in the doors to the main cabin of an small aircraft or other doors where security is a concern. More specifically, the present invention relates to a secure door handle having a mounting mechanism that is not accessible from the outside without the lock key.
In small aircraft, one of the more common concerns is vandalism and access to the aircraft while parked on the tarmac. These aircraft, such as the Raytheon-BeechCraft King Air Series aircraft, have existing handles that are mounted on the doors with screws that are accessible from the outside. A person can enter the aircraft without having a key to the lock by simply removing the three accessible philips head screws which would then allow the handle to be turned and the door opened. Any unauthorized access to the aircraft may result in theft of personal belongings, headsets, or avionics. Tampering with the equipment is also an issue. The concerns range from delay of flight due to lost avionics or tampering to safety concerns and terrorism.
Further, some internal cabinets or storage compartments may need to be locked without allowing access without a key. Handles and locks that can be removed from the outside with other tools, such as a screwdriver, do not provide the needed safety and security.
The present invention relates to improvements in the handle mechanisms, particularly in aircraft applications, by providing a secure handle that cannot be tampered with without having the key to the lock on the handle. More particularly, the lock on the handle serves two purposes: to secure the handle from being removed from the door, and to operate the opening or closing of the door.